The Word Game
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Rated PG for some swear words…rnWhat happens when the power is out and the STN-J are trapped in their office room? Well read and find out…. AmonRobin paring R&R 'thanks Koharusoma' ONESHOT


a/n: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin. This story was created just for you reading enjoyments by too much reading, watching, and reaserching WHR. Please enjoy.

I must give a thanks to Koharusoma for the WHR information e-mailed to me… so **_thanks Koharusoma_**

THIS IS A ONE-SHOT FIC!

o0::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::0o0::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::0o

The Word Game 

………! The sound of dust falling and hitting the floor could be heard throught out the office of the STN-J. The only difference from this boring day from all the others, was that this time, the power was out. So even Michael was bored. It was about three years after the fall of factory and a lot of things have changed. For one, Zaizen was dead and Amon had taken over of STN-J. Two, Michael was free to leave at the end of the work day only if he swore to return the following morning. And three, Robin the crafter of fire was labeled by HQ as a 'Safe and harmless witch', allowing her and her partner Amon to return to Japan safely, after two years of hiding out in America. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, during those two years of running from HQ, Amon and Robin had confessed their true feelings and have now been engaded to be married for about six months.

BUZZZZ! The sound of the lights flickering back on was heard, along with sighs of releif from the members, thought out the room. BANG! The lights went out and the circuit breaker box blew up. Everyone jumped, even Amon who was currently sitting by the window with Robin in his lap. The window was the only source of light. But the storm clouds outside gave little to no light. It was about 7pm, but since the elevator and staircase door card scanner were both electrical, the hunters were traped in their own office.

"_I'm board!"_ Came the sound of the blond-ditzy hunter Dojima. She was drapped over the couch with her black designer pant legs drapped over the back of the couch. Se was playing with the fuzz on her yellow sweater and dropping the losse fuzzies on the floor behind her head which was drapped over the edge of the couch. The brown-haired Sakaki just played with the zipper on his blue wind-breaker and strings on his ripped jeans knee. _"We all are Dojima, so can you please remain quiet?"_ The black haired Karasuma said as she made little picture on her dark blue skirt with the light blue fuzz from her sweater. The dirty-blond-haired Michael was just leaning back in his chair, playing with the pencil in his white shirt pocket. The sky got dark quickly, covering the room in a complete blanket of darkness. Lightning flashed, eluminating the room and the siluets that sat in the window, for only a brief second. Michael reached into his back jeans pocket and pulled out a flat, small flashlight. _"Everyone alright?"_ He asked as she shown the light across the room, person to person. Everyone responded yes.

Thunder roard and Michael's flashlight went dead. _"Damn batteries!"_ Michael flung the flashlight across the desk hearing it hit the pencil holder on the other end with a small clang. _"So now what? The generator blew, the circuit break blew, and Michael's flashlight just blew. You knowwhat… this day just blows!"_ Sakaki reported from his chair behind Michael, while crossing his arms and leaning backwards in the chair. Robin and Amon have been quiet since the power first went out. Robin was reading by the window when he approched her and asked her something. Just as she was about to answer, is when the power went about. And that was around noon time just after the storm started. Now the golden-brown haired Robin sat in her multi-layered black dress on her lover's lap with her head on his chest staring out the darkened window. Amon took his free hand and moved a strain of black hair out of his face, his other hand was wrapped around Robin's waist holding her so she didn't fall off his lap. _"Is there no mway of escape from this room without using some type of electricity?"_ Robin asked outloud, but the question was acculy aimed at the tech man, Michael.

"_Nope, the only way out is down the elevator or down the stairs. But since the staircase now has a new high tech security card scanning system, we can't even use them without electricity…or a card."_ Michael replyed then started doodling on a scrap pice of paper. Robin sighed and went back to gazing out at the black nothingness which was the window. Amon took his free hand and placed it around the other side of Robin's waist, which helped her relax knowing he was their to protect her. Robin and Amon seemed to blend in with the black room being their outfits were both completely black._ "Robin, can't you light a fire or something…"_ Dojima asked stupidly, _"I mean like light a pice of paper of fire and we could use it as a lamp."_ Robin's emerald eyes quickly turned a bright red as she teasinly lit Dojima's magazine on fire. _"owch…hot…hot..HOT!"_ Dojima droped athe magazine and stomped out the flameswhich weren't that big. _"Robin…no…"_ Amon said gently and took one of his hands and covered her eyes, putting it back around her waist only when Robin turned her head back twoards the window.

"_No what I ment Robin."_ Dojima said alittle pissed off as she kicked the now crispy magazine across the room and flopped back on the couch. _"Specify next time which paper…"_ Robin responded with a small hint of a laugh in her voice. _"Owch!"_ Robin rubbed the back of her head just after a wad of paper hit her. _"Hey…not fair!"_ Robin turned her head and looked around the darkened room for the culprit. _"Sorry Robin, I was aiming it at Amon…"_ Sakaki chuckled as Robin picked up the paper and handed it to Amon. After looking at it for a second with an arched eyebrow, Amon chucked it back into the dark room. _"Holy fuck!"_ Was heard in a startled voice from Sakaki who then hit the floor with a loud thud from falling backwards in the chair. Robin giggled as her bright green eyes peird off into the darkeness twoards the sound of the fall. _"Nice Sakaki."_ Amon stated as a small unnoticed smile crossed his face.

"_My bad…" _Sakaki said as he blushed, but no one saw. From the far end of the room, Dojima could be heard talking in weird, make-no-sence, sentences. _"Dojima what are you talking about?"_ Karasuma finally asked after being annoyed for one minute to long. _"I'm not talking about anything, I'm just playing a game."_ Dojima replyed happily. _"It's a game I played when I was bored as a little girl during power outtages. My mother taught it to me."_ Dojima replyed before continuing her game. _"What's the game, can we play?"_ Michael asked curiosly. _"sure you all can play. It's simple, we ty to come up with as many words as we can that start with the letters of the laphabit. In english… the person starting starts with a word atarting with 'A'. They it goes around the room until we are all out of words. The first person who can't think of anything starting with that letter, has to say something starting with the next letter in the alphabit with out saying anything but the word. We go in alphabit order. No repeating words so you have to pay attention. If you repeat a word, you have to tell everyone a secret about yourself, it doesn't have to be personal, just something we don't know about you." _Dojima said a little to happily about that last rule.

"_Well it's better then sitting in complete silence."_ Robin confessed. _"Says you…"_ Amon whispered so quietly only Robin heard him. With a light whack upside Amon's head, Robin looked over to where she believed Dojima was sitting and waited for more instructions. _"Okay Dojima you start…"_ Sakaki said as he finally got off the floor and sat back down in his chair. _"Everyone plays…right…?_ Robin said teasinly as she elbowed Amon. _Yup, everyone plays, and since we can't see eachother it makes it more fun since you can change your voice and no one knows what you just said."_ Lightning flashed as Amon looked at Robin with an evil eye but Robin just smiled her innoent smile. _"Looks like your stcuk playing Amon…"_ Robin started to say. _"Watch me…"_ Amon stated and turned his head back twoards the window. _"Oh no Amon, you have to play, not saying a word is just as bad as repeating a word. And the more times we go around the room, the more secrets you have to tell…or else."_ Dojima finished with a light hint of a threat in her voice at the end.

Amon just looked down at Robin with a 'your-dead' look but Robin didn't see since she was too busy staring out in the darkend room at her co-workers, which she really couldn't see. Dojima started, and everyone joined in, of course Amon wasn't too happy but he came up with a few good ones.

Dojima: _"Apple"_

Sakaki: _"Ass…hehehe"_

Michael: _"Appartment"_

Robin: _"Art"_

Amon: _"Annoyed….."_

Karasuma: _"Ankle"_

Dojima: _"Animal"_

And the game continued like that until Michael accedentally repeated a 'D' word and had to tell everyone how he had a good girlfriend until he got trapped by STN-J and she thought he had broken up with her so she moved to France where she studied photography and then moved to live in Egypt where she would use her new found skills for a National Geographic book. Everyone stared open-mouthed at Michael for a few minutes until but Dojima got the game going again.

Dojima: _"Fork"_

Sakaki: _"Fudge….mmmmmm..fudge….."_

Michael: _"Futon…"_

Robin: _"Front"_

Amon: _"Fuck…"_

Karasuma: _"Nice one Amon….um…..fuzzy"_

Dojima: _"Fashion…hehehe"_

The game continued, with each letter going around for an average of 2 minutes each. Amon was able to come up with words that discribed how he felt each time and each time his mood was just getting worse from 'bored' to 'pissed'. Finally it came down to Robin again, the game was almost over and they were on the letter ''. Robin hesitated for a moment, then said a word no one heard of.

Robin: _"Merda-testa…..hehehe"_

After a few minutes of silence, Robin explained. _"It's italian for 'shithead'."_ Robin giggled and leaned her head back on Amon's chest. The room went silent. Robin never swore or used a bad word ever before. Even Amon looked at her with an arched eyebrow. Robin giggled, but at the same time was blushing. Robin wasn't the first to use a foregin word, Karasuma came up with a strange Spanich word and before that Michael said something in Russian and Sakaki said something in Chinesse. _"Okay…game over, you people are weird."_ Dojima stated before everyone then heard a loud thud as she flopped back onto the couch.

The lights flickered on around 1am. Everyone yelled for joy as chief Kosaka came into the room from the elevator. He couldn't figure out why Dojima was throwing sharppened pencils at the celing and making them stick, Sakaki was shooting spitballs at Michael who was doing the same back, Karasuma was asleep on the couch, and Robin as asleep in the asleep Amon's arm's still in the window. _"Morning everyone! I knew you guys liked working here, but being here this early is just nuts!"_ He laughed as everyone woke up and looked over at him. _"You guys can leave now. Power's back on."_ And with that said, there was an abush of STN-J hunters running at the door. Kosaka left with everyone and only Robin and Amon were left.

"_Robin, come one wake up…"_ Amon awoke his sleeping love and helped her walk over to the coat rack where they grabbed their coats and Amon grabbed his unbrella. They walked out of the building, shutting the lights off as they did and locking it up. They got into Amon's car and drove back to Amon's appartment.

o0::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::0o0::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::0o

a/n: I got this idea from another story I read called _Fudge_. The summary for that story gve me a great idea. Hope you like it. Please Review

Robin: _"Awsome, I got to swear!"_

Amon: _"Great…that opens up a whole new can of worms…"_

Narrator: _"oo0animechild0oo dosesn't speak because Amon and Robin had alreadfy killed her in a few previous stoies and she just gave up arguing with the two deadly lovers……"_

(Amon shoots down the narrator and walks away with Robin who has duct tape over her mouth to prevent anymore swearing….)


End file.
